Your Guardian Angel
by Blazie
Summary: I wish you knew that I am, will be, and always have been...your guardian angel.


**Hi! It's me, obviously. I should be working on my other stories, but I couldn't resist this. I was listening to the song Your Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and I got this idea here. No, this isn't a songfic, but it's based on the song. This is a sucky, spur of the moment thing, but I liked writing it. So, enjoy.**

**--**

It was a day of ending. For everyone. Especially me.

It was Darkrai's doing. The one who had instilled doubt in us, tried to kill us. The one who was trying to envelop the world in darkness. We left with Cresselia that day, for Dark Crater, to face Darkrai for the last time.

We battled through Dark Crater. You hated how your fire attacks did next to nothing on the fire and rock type Pokemon. I gave you a peck on the cheek and assured you that you were helping quite a bit. You scoffed, and reminded me that you loved me, and expected me to at least tell the truth. I rolled my eyes and argued that I was speaking the truth, and you said, "Well, if you're sure..."

It took two days to make it to the end, even with Cresselia backing us up. I got hurt much more than you, not having a resistance to fire, but I didn't care. You were fine, and that was all that mattered to me.

We reached the end. Darkrai gave you a nightmare. From what I could tell, you saw me joining Darkrai, and you looked like you wanted to cry. Your black eyes were wide and afraid, and I hated seeing you that way. Finally, you figured it out, but upon this Darkrai countered with a Dark Pulse. You flew back into me, and I made sure that you really were fine, as you insisted, before releasing you.

Then he called on six high-leveled Pokemon to join him, and we fought. You threw a Stun Seed at Darkrai, and he was out of the picture for a time.

An Aggron used Earthquake, and you fell to the ground. I raced over and attacked the Aggron savagely, giving you time to recover. You ran off to attack a Mismagius with a determined glint in your eyes, as I finished with the Aggron.

Scanning the room, I saw Cresselia close to beating a Magmortar, but a Macargo was attacking her from the side. I almost made it over, but she was knocked unconscious by a Flamethrower and thrown into a corner. I briefly cursed Darkrai before finishing off the Magmortar with a Quick Attack. Then I turned to the Macargo, and was fine, not giving it many chances to attack, until I heard you scream.

I turned in time to see you on the ground, the remnants of a Psybeam in the air. I made to rush to you, but I was hit from behind by a Flamethrower. So I reluctantly and painfully turned back to my opponent.

Th battle raged on for about five more minutes, and you had sustained several injuries, despite my efforts. I still remember the image of you after we had defeated the last minion; bruises forming and tainting the orange of your skin, a long gash on your left wing, and several cuts on your face. Yet you smiled grimly and stated that there was only Darkrai left.

The Stun Seed was beginning to wear off, so we struck before he could recover completely. I used Shadow Claw, a move that I had learned from a TM, and you used Fire Spin. I noticed that your flames were much larger than usual, and I knew that this meant your ability, Blaze, was active. Suddenly I was worried that you wouldn't last the fight.

It turned out that there really wasn't much more of a fight for me to be worried about. Darkrai was un-frozen when we attacked, and he prepared for the most powerful Dark Pulse I had ever seen--aimed at you. I didn't have to think about the repercussions, I did what I knew would save you. I leaped off of the ground, and used Shadow Claw on Darkrai. The Dark Pulse had already begun its journey, but I gladly took the hit instead.

I skidded along the ground, halfway across the cave. You shrieked my name and turned to him with fury in your eyes. He began a Night Shade, but you retaliated with a huge Ember. Night Shade is an attack without a form, and your Ember passed right through it, knocking Darkrai against a wall, out for the count. But the Night Shade kept going, and you were thrown over to where I was.

You coughed and groaned, and up close, I could tell that you could die it you weren't healed soon. I grabbed the Treasure Bag from my back, and cried out in pain from my sudden movement. But I gritted my teeth and fished through it until I found what I was looking for. Our last Reviver Seed.

I gingerly held it, so that I wouldn't accidentally use it, and held it out to you. My arm couldn't support my hand, though, and it fell to the ground. You whispered that I should use it, but I whispered that you had to take it. Your eyes filled with tears, and you told me that you would be able to make it, but I wouldn't without the Seed. I forced my mouth to move. I told you that I didn't care if I died, that you just had to be okay. You raised your head, to show me that you would be fine, but you winced and dropped your head to the ground.

That only solidified my decision. I slowly and painfully placed the Reviver Seed in your palm, and closed your wing around it, placing pressure on it. There was a tiny flash of light, and suddenly your injuries faded, your head lifted. You were crying, and I took your hand, squeezing it gently. You whispered that you loved me, and I whispered the same phrase back to you.

You pulled my head onto your lap, and silently cried as I closed my eyes for the last time. And then I was gone.

I know that you can't hear me now, but I want you to know that I watch over you, always. I watch you, and I miss you, every moment. I saw you return to Treasure Town, and I alone watched you cry for hours on end once you returned to Sharpedo Bluff. I wish you knew that I am still there, in a way. I wish you knew that I am, will be, and have always been...

Your guardian angel.

--

**Holy Honchkrow, that was surprising. Wow...**

**Um, yeah. I know that some of you know who these two are, and no, this doesn't actually happen to them. It's just a little thing that I thought up, so don't worry. Also, I am working on DI, I promise. I just couldn't resist this. ^^ See you!**

**Blazie**


End file.
